


Three's Love

by CelticPixie



Series: Joe and David and Their Little Anna [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, I'm not good at those, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Relationship Negotiations, Should I make this a smut?, Threesome - F/M/M, but I could try i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPixie/pseuds/CelticPixie
Summary: So David's given his answer, but now that he's agreed is he willing to take the plunge so soon?





	Three's Love

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG I'M SO SORRY
> 
> But anyway, I kinda considered making this smut, but I'm always way too awkward writing it and this just kinda happened instead. If anybody thinks I should write out the smut, I'd love to hear it. I need a push out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> Un-betad, not edited, not about real people, blahblahblah you get the gist.

"Now boys, it seems we have two options here," Anna said from behind them, and they turn to see her grinning at them. "We can either take things slow to start, or we can dive right in."

David turned to face her fully as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and her grin grew. He couldn't see it, but so did Joe's as he recognized the look in her eyes.

"What I mean is either we can all call it a night and continue in the morning, or—" she said with a sly smile as she stepped towards him.

"Or," Joe cut in, wrapping his arms around David and pulling him tightly to his chest, "we can give her what she wants." David turned his head to look at Joe to see him grinning wickedly.

"You see the way she's looking at you?" Joe asked, making David turn back to see Anna staring at him with eyes dark and burning, her pupils blown wide. "Last time she looked at me, we didn't even make it up the stairs." A shiver ran down David's spine and the sound that came out of his throat was most definitely _not_  a whimper.

"Come up to bed with us, David," Anna said quietly, pressing up against his chest again and trailing her fingers down his chest. His stomach spasmed under her delicate touch and he couldn't seem to get enough air to respond. "Please? What do you say,  _David_ , will you join us tonight?" Anna said his name the same as _beloved_ , and it made his mind short-circuit. Joe's teeth scrapping against his pulse was enough to break him from his daze.

" _Bitte_." The word punched out of his chest on a moan, and he had enough brain function left to quickly file away the way Anna's head dropped to his chest and Joe's grip on his waist tightened at the German word for later use. 

Joe continued to mouth along the line of his throat, sliding down to his shoulder to begin worrying a mark into his skin just far down enough that his shirt collar would cover it. The move was possessive and both Joe and David knew it, but neither really cared. Joe took a sense of pride knowing that Web would carry the mark for days after they finished tonight, and David was too preoccupied with Anna's mouth against his to give it much thought. In the back of his mind though, he preened at the thought that he would have a bruise just like the ones he'd seen scattered across Anna's skin before.

Cradled between them again, he'd never felt more comfortable- more at home. Joe's firm body behind him was a sense of comfort, the warmth that radiated from him seeping into his bones, and Anna was so soft in his arms, so delicate. And yet, the way her small fingers intertwined with his and pulled softly gave him the sense that she knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. When Anna pulled away from his lips, it took him a moment to open his eyes to meet hers. She smiled at him slyly and he tried to smile in return, but he was almost in a haze. 

"Come up to bed,  _David_. Come on," she said gently, pulling him by the hand towards the stairs. Joe's arms slipped from his waist and the rush of cold at the absence of his body was unsettling, but he followed closely and that was enough. At the base of the stairs, Anna pressed another kiss to his mouth, more urgently than before, like it had been too long since she'd last done it only moments ago. When they separated, Joe quickly stepped in and slanted his mouth against hers, hungry and searing, before doing the same to David. 

Anna kissed like there was nothing else in the world. Like she could never get enough of the feeling. She poured her heart into the kisses she gave. Joe kissed like he did everything else. Passionately and aggressively, with teeth and tongue and his hands all over the place, like he  _needed_ it. He put every feeling and thought that he could not put into words into the kisses he gave. And David loved them both. 

It took them all a minute, but they eventually made it up the stairs and into the master bedroom, completely bypassing the spare room David usually occupied without even a second glance. They were all much too busy fumbling with the infuriating buttons of David's work shirt. 

And when they all fell into the bed, David snuggly between the two people he loved most, their broad grins only eventually gave way to slack-jawed ecstasy. 


End file.
